The present invention relates to a propelling charge case having a body made of nonwoven nitrocellulose-based fibers.
FRG-AS 1,446,889 discloses the production of propelling charge cases based on nitrocellulose, with a fiber web being produced on a suction tool, and the web being additionally impregnated after drying.
German Patent No. 1,453,842 discloses a propelling charge case which has a tubular body made of a fiber web based on nitrocellulose which is clamped in between outer and inner connecting cups disposed at the base, with the inner connecting cup being perforated to ensure combustion of the fiber web without residue. The outer connecting cup is inserted into a base. However, this requires a relatively complicated structure for the base region of the propelling charge case.
Additionally, German Patent No. 341,861 discloses reinforcement of the base of a propelling charge case by means of a reinforcement ring, while FRG-OS 1,578,153 provides, in a propelling charge case for hunting cartridges, an axial and radial metal insert serving as reinforcement for the case base and the opening for the igniter capsule.
Propellant charge cases having a body made of a nitrocellulose-based fiber web have the advantage of low specific weight and residue-free combustion in the gun barrel under pressure and temperature. Moreover, no "empties" are encountered in the combat areas and additionally the CO concentration is very low compared to metal cases. However, they have the drawback that the inherent strength of this material cannot be increased without adversely affecting the above-mentioned advantages. This limits their use, particularly for large caliber ammunition, for example, military ammunition carried in tanks, which is subjected to considerable mechanical stresses during loading and unloading and due to shocks and vibration. This may damage the fiber web at its weak points or may destroy it. The consequences are difficulties in loading or unloading and also the loss of propelling charge powder. All this constitutes a danger for the soldier.